1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop having a plurality of strands forming a mop head and, more particularly, to a wringer mop having an improved connector for the mop head to hold the mop strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional wringer mops, as well as string-type or yacht-type mops, a head portion for the mop is formed from a plurality of strands, such as yarn strands. The strands are typically attached to the bottom of a mop handle by means of a strap which fastens to the end of the handle and through which the yarn strands pass. In several prior art mops, the strap for attaching the yarn strands to the bottom of the handle is simultaneously brought into engagement with the bottom of the handle while gathering the strands into position at the bottom of the handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 780,945 to Fenton discloses a mop including a strap-like retainer which is brought into engagement with an end of a mop handle to retain a plurality of strands on the mop handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,272 to Stephenson discloses a mop connector wherein one end of a strap for the connector is attached to a mop handle and a plurality of strands are brought into engagement with the strap whereupon a distal or free end of the strap is fastened to retain the strands on the handle.
In another known mop construction, a connector is mounted to the bottom of a mop handle and a medial portion of a plurality of strands is brought into association with the connector whereupon a pin is passed through the connector to retain the medial portion of the strands therein and thereby fasten the strands to the mop handle.
While the above-described mop constructions work effectively for their intended purpose, it is desirable to assemble mops wherein the strands may be gathered onto a connector prior to attachment to the mop handle. Further, there is a need for such a connector which facilitates placement of the strands in association with the connector.